With continuous development of network technologies, many services may be queried or acquired by using a network. For example, a user may query or buy an air ticket from city 1 to city 2 by using the Ctrip. Com (a tourism website in China).
In real life, an information gap exists between a requester (hereinafter referred to as a request node) of a service and a provider (hereinafter referred to as a response node) of the service. To meet various service requirements of a request node, many intermediate nodes are deployed on a network. A common feature of these intermediate nodes is: having a big data analyzing and processing capability and being capable of providing users with information services. For example, the Baidu search engine can provide users with various information content, website links, and the like that are related to content queried by the users.
Because there are various intermediate nodes on a network, a request node also acquires a service (hereinafter referred to as a target service) in various ways. In the prior art, a request node does not have a clear understanding of intermediate nodes on a network. Therefore, when acquiring a target service, the request node is somewhat aimless in selecting an intermediate node.